A Wonderful Life For The Brady's
by Lora
Summary: *COMPLETE* A Shelle fanfic. Nothing recent has happened. They have just finished college and are still together. Please read review.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, and I wrote it a while ago, I'd say probably a little less t han a year ago. I have five more chapters and I'm working on more. I'll upload them when I get a chance. I hope you like it. Please read and review, good or bad, it doesn't matter.

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, they belong to the wonderful creators of Days of Our Lives.

A WONDERFUL LIFE FOR THE BRADY'S ~~~~ CHAPTER 1

Belle awoke at the sound of her alarm clock going off. She looked over at the clock to see that it was 10 a.m. Belle arose from the bed and slipped her feet into her warm slippers. She'd moved away from Salem four years ago to go to college with Shawn, but returned home with him when they had graduated. Today, was their first day back home in Salem. They had plans to spend time with their families today, but she couldn't stand to live one day without him. 

RING! RING!

"Hello," she said sleepily. 

"Good morning, sweetheart," the voice at the other end of the phone replied.

"Shawn!" she said waking up. "How was your first night back in Salem?"

"Great, until I had to drop you off, baby." 

"You'll never know how much I love you Shawn Brady..."

"And you'll never know how much I love you Isabella Black. I don't think I could live a day without you. That's why I'm inviting you to spend the day with my family, yours too."

"I can't answer that now. I'm not sure what our family plans to do today. I'll ask and call you back..."

"You don't have to ask," came a voice from the doorway. "Shawn already made plans with us. You know we can never keep you from him," Marlana replied. 

"Both families are going to the park today for a picnic," John cut in. 

"Well, I guess it's a date," Belle said raising to phone back to her ear.

"Good, I'll pick you up at 12. That'll give you enough time to do all that stuff you do to impress me," he said kidding. "I don't see why you do it now that you got me," he murmured. 

"Shawn Brady, I love you!" 

"I know that. Well, I guess I'll let you go get ready for the picnic today. I'll be there at 12 sharp. I can't wait to see you. I love you!" 

"Bye, I'll be ready. I love you!" she answered back as she hung up the phone.

"How was your first night back in Salem, sweetheart?" Marlana asked as she sat down next to Belle on the bed.

"Great! I can't believe that I've finished college." 

"I can't believe that my baby has grown up on me!" John said as he reached down and hugged his daughter. "We'll leave and let you get ready for the picnic. Breakfast is downstairs. Special for you, pancakes." 

"I don't think I can eat.......I'm in love!" she replied.

"It's in the kitchen if you want it," her mother said leaving the room with John to go get ready themselves. 

She quickly jumped into the shower and quickly got out. She wasn't even in long enough to realize she had turned on the cold water. She sorted through the few clothes she had brought with her. The others were going to arrive today with everything else. She decided on a pink spaghetti strap top and a pair of white overall shorts, not the best decision for a day at the park, in the grass, but she was in love and all she could think of was Shawn. Her love and her life. What would she do without him? She applied her make-up and hurried downstairs. Exactly 11:57. Three minutes left. Three minutes went by and sure enough, Shawn rang the bell at 12. They had set their watches together four years ago when they left for college. They had always kept their watches synchronized. She ran and opened the door. Shawn stood there holding a spring bouquet of flowers. Belle leaped into his arms making Shawn lose his balance and fall backward.

"Be careful," Shawn whispered into her ear.

"Opps!" she said laughing as she helped him back up. 

He handed her the flowers and she placed them in a vase, not realizing there was no water in it. Marlena took the vase and filled it with water in the kitchen. Shawn and Belle held each other close. It was as if they hadn't seen each other in years. 

"Well, if we're going to the picnic, we better leave."

"Ok," Belle replied reaching for her purse.

"We'll be there in a couple of minutes," John said as they closed the door behind them.

"So, when are your parents coming?" asked Belle as they sat down on the tablecloth Shawn had spread on the grass. 

"Ummm, they should be here in a minute," he replied. "But not before I do this," he said reaching over and kissing her tenderly on the lips. 

"When are we going to tell them?" Belle asked as she placed his hand on herstomach.

"After everyone arrives, including Mimi, Phillip, Brady, and Chloe."

The two had gotten married two months ago, before graduation and couldn't wait to tell their parents and friends. Shawn and Belle had found out just a week before arriving home that the two of them were expecting a baby. Belle had awoken sick, and being the caring husband that Shawn was, he took her to the doctor. They couldn't wait to break the news to their friends and family. It was amazing that the two of them had kept such a secret from everyone. Sure, Mimi and Phillip knew the two were married, considering the fact that Mimi was the bridesmaid and Phillip the best man, but neither knew Belle was pregnant. 

"I still can't believe that we're having a baby!" Shawn said leaning over to kiss Belle's stomach.

A car pulled in next to Shawn's, then another. Mimi and Phillip were in one and Brady and Chloe in the other. Brady and Chloe had been seeing each other since Phillip had left to go to college with Shawn, Belle, and Mimi. Mimi and Phillip had grown close. The two were dating now.

"Hey!" Shawn said pulling his hand away from Belle's stomach and standing up.

"Hey, you two!" Mimi replied, sitting down next to Belle on the tablecloth. "So, what's happened since I called you last night?"

"Nothin' much, Mimi. What have you done since last night?"

"Mostly, I slept. Well, until my brother woke me up at 8 this morning," she replied back to Belle.

"Am I glad I don't have a younger brother!" Belle said smiling. "I do, on the other case, have an older brother," she said looking up at Brady and Chloe holding hands. 

Mimi and Chloe had finally managed to become friends after Mimi hooked upwith Phillip. Phillip sat down beside Mimi and put his arm around her, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"So, why are we here?" Mimi asked Belle.

"We just wanted to get together as friends again," Belle said hiding her left hand and the wedding ring in her pocket, remembering that her brother and Chloe didn't know yet. Two cars arrived and both families came and sat down on the large tablecloth. John, Marlena, Bo, Hope, and J.T. 

"We have something we really need to tell you, before we start this picnic," Shawn said.

"Mom, Dad, I know this is going to be hard to hear, but..." Bellebroke off.

"...something happened two months ago, we......got married," Shawn finished.

"My baby!" John said, "Our precious baby!" he said looking at Marlena.

"That's not it...." Belle said. 

"That's not it? What else can there be?" asked Bo in a scared voice. 

"Well...a week ago, I woke up sick, and Shawn, being the loving husband he is," she said looking at him and smiling. "Well, he took me to the doctor, and well, what I'm trying to say is that you're going to be....grandparents, and not once, but twice. We're having twins!" Belle said leaning into Shawn's arms. 

For the first time in her life, Mimi couldn't say a word.

"We're going to be grandparents?" Hope asked surprised. 

"Yes...you are," her son replied.

Brady looked down at his sister and saw the hurt in her eyes when she looked at John and Marlena, and neither said a word.

"Congratulations!" Brady said.

"Yeah, congratulations!" Chloe said.

Marlena ran over to her daughter and hugged her. "I love you, sweetheart. I will be here through everything. I promise."

"I love you, too, Mom! I really hope you will be. Morning sickness is the pits!" she said laughing.

"Tell me about it," Hope snickered. 

They all sat in silence for the next few minutes. No one knowing exactly what to say.

TO BE CONTINUED....

Okay, I know that you probably wouldn't be able to tell if you were having twins by the second month, but I had to put it in somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

A WONDERFUL LIFE FOR THE BRADY'S ~~~~ CHAPTER 2

The silence was short lived by everyone wanting to feel the babies. Soon, everyone had a hand on Belle's stomach, even J.T. 

"You're going to be an uncle J.T." Shawn said smiling at J.T. 

"An uncle? Do I have to change diapers?" J.T. asked making an awkward face. "That's gross!"

Everyone laughed and J.T. ran and sat in his mother's lap.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm hungry!" Belle said.

Shawn pulled the food from the picnic basket and handed Belle a plate and a sandwich. They ate their lunch, and soon everyone was picking up the picnic blanket.

"I don't know about any one else, but I need a nap," Belle said as she looked at her watch. It was 2 o'clock.

"OK, baby, I'll take you home..." Shawn replied leaning down to help his wife from the ground. He gently kissed her on the forehead and carried her to the car.

"Shawn! Wait!! Where is home?" she asked.

"Uh...I'm not sure. We can..." 

"You can stay with us as long as you need," John cut in. "We have plenty of room."

"Thanks, Dad," Belle replied, "but we're going to look for an apartment tomorrow."

"I will not have my baby and her babies living in an apartment!" John sternly replied. 

"I won't have my grandchildren living in an apartment either."

"Put me down, honey. Dad, we don't have enough money for a house now. An apartment's only temporary," Belle said as Shawn put her down like she had asked. 

"We just need a place to live until we get started in our jobs, "Shawn replied. 

"We'll talk about this later. Bo, Hope, you come over to our house tonight for dinner and we'll discuss these living situations."

"Um...Dad, we're going to go now...me and Chloe," Brady said leaving.

"We're leaving ,too, Belle. I'll talk to you later," Mimi said holding Phillip's hand and walking him to the car.

"See what you did, Dad? You ran our friends off, and a member of our family, too. Shawn, take me away from here, to....anywhere," Belle said running into Shawn's arms.

"OK, baby, we'll go anywhere you want," he said as they walked to his car. "Where do you want to go?"

"Any where...let's rent a hotel room, go to your room, any where but our house..."

"Okay, I guess we'll go to my room, considering the fact that we don't have enough money to rent a hotel room."

"Let's go then."

They left the park and drove to the Brady house. He carried her to his room, and placed her on the bed. She laid still, not tried anymore, but angry. Angry that her own father wouldn't allow them to find a place on their own. Angry that her own father thought they couldn't make it in the world. Shawn closed the door, and laid down beside Belle, placing his hand on her stomach. 

"Our babies...our own creations..." he said as she placed her hand over his. "I love you, Mrs.. Brady." It felt so good to finally call her that. He had wanted to earlier that morning, but he feared someone would over hear and ruin the surprise.

"I love you too, Mr.. Shawn Brady," she said as she turned her head to look into his eyes. "I need you, Shawn...I wouldn't be able to go on without you...." she said as she leaned over to kiss him. "Stay by my side, never leave me..."

"I never will...I won't, I can't..."

They fell asleep in each others arms on the small twin sized bed, Shawn holding Belle close to him, his arms wrapped around her and his hand under her's on her stomach. They were awaken by a loud noise from downstairs. His parents had come home after taking J.T. to play with his friends on the playground. 

J.T. ran upstairs and into Shawn's bedroom to find Shawn and Belle awake.

"Can I touch it?" he asked looking at Belle's stomach. 

"Come over here, J.T. Give me your hand," Belle said. She placed his hand on her stomach. She smiled down at his face as he smiled. 

"I believe we might just have a baby-sitter in a few years," she said smiling at Shawn. 

"I think so too," he said as he lifted J.T. up onto the bed to sit with his brother and his sister-in-law.

"I love you two," he said, "and I can't wait to see them."

"I love you, too, lil bro, and I can't wait either."

"I love you, J.T., you'll always have me and your brother, and your little nieces or nephews." 

"I better leave you two alone, Mom just wanted me to see if you two were awake and ready to go to Belle's parents's house."

"Tell her we'll be down in a minute or two." 

"Okay," J.T. said leaving his brother's room.

"So, Mrs.. Brady, are you ready to go to your parents's house?"

"Not really, but I guess we have to sometime." They both got up and went downstairs. 

"So, the two of you ready?" Bo asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Belle replied.

"I know you don't feel that good sweetie, and you're welcome to stay with us, but we don't have enough room, and you really need your mother around, "Hope said.

"I know, but I want our own place. I don't want to depend on my mother and father. I'm going to have two babies and I don't want to rely on my parents for the beginning of my life with my husband. I need to have space."

"I realize that, Belle, but you just need a little help to start off your life."

"I know, and I don't want them to feel bad or anything, but we just can't depend on my parents," she said as she grabbed Shawn's hand. "Let's go. Let's get this over with."

"I will always love you Belle Brady, no matter what you decide, I'll love you."

"I love you ,too, Shawn, but wouldn't you rather have a life of your own?" 

"Sure, and we WILL get that, but we just can't start on nothing. We need to start our jobs."

"You always have a cure Shawn Brady."

They left for the Black's house, Shawn, Belle, Bo, Hope, and J.T. Brady was going to watch J.T. while the families discussed living situations.

"Hello, sweetheart," John said as he kissed his daughter on the cheek. "I'm sorry about earlier. I realize you're independent, but I just wanted to help my daughter out."

"I understand now, Dad. I guess I was sort of cranking," Belle replied. "I love you, Dad."

"Well, dinner is in the kitchen, Brady should be here in a minute, J.T. Why don't we go get you some dinner? I'm sure you're hungry," Marlena said leading J.T. into the kitchen.

"Yeah, what are we having?"

"Chicken. It's the easiest thing I could think of."

"Sounds good to me, Mom," Belle said.

They all headed for the kitchen and finished eating.

"Well, I guess Brady got caught up with Chloe. J.T., would you like to play Nintendo until Brady gets here?" Marlena asked him.

"I know when I'm not wanted. I'll leave."

"J.T., it's not that, it's just we need to talk. I'll be in there in a minute, and you can feel the babies again," Belle said smiling at J.T.

"OK."

"So, we were thinking that we would build you a house, or buy you one for your wedding present," John said as he got up and placed his dishes in the sink.

"Dad, that would be great. What about that one they just built over near Salem Place not too long ago? The family living in it moved out and I heard that it was up for sale."

"Whatever you want. Is that what you both want?" John asked as he looked over at his son-in-law and laughed. Shawn was rolling his eyes. She was mad at her father a little while ago, and now she was planning which house he could buy them. Belle looked over at Shawn and hit him.

"That hurt!" Shawn said teasingly.

"That's what you get for teasing your pregnant wife!" Belle said leaning over to kiss him. 

"You two are such a cute couple! I remember when we were like that," Hope said, leaning over to kiss her husband on the cheek. 

"I just hope we have a perfect life like our parents have," Belle said looking over as her mother and father grabbed each others hand.

"You will, sweetheart," Marlena said looking at her daughter with her husband.

"I can't wait to see them! Seven more months! I don't think I can wait!" Belle said placing her hand on her stomach. She loved the thought that they were going to have a baby. She remembered playing house when she was little, pretending that her dolls were her children. Every girl had dreamed to become a mother later in life, and her dream was finally coming true. 

"So, is it decided that you'll be leaving in the house near Salem Place?" John asked.

"Yes! I can't wait to have our own house, but of course we'll be needing a place to stay until we buy our furniture, and the house," Belle said smiling at her mother.

"You know I'd never leave you to get started in life on your own. Of course you can stay here, if that's okay with Shawn?" her mother asked looking at Shawn. 

"Anything to make sure my wife and my babies have a roof over their heads."

"OK, then we'll move you in to Belle's room tonight."

They all headed into the living room to find J.T. laying on the couch and Brady playing Nintendo.

"We never heard you come in," John said as he covered up J.T. with the throw on the chair.

"Oh, J.T. told me you were talking in there and I didn't want to disturb anything. He's been asleep for about a half hour."

"Thanks, but we're finished talking now. How was your date with Chloe?" Belle asked looking at her brother.

"Well, if you really want to know, it was great!"

"I'm glad you two finally got along." 

"Me, too, thanks Belle."

"Don't mention it."

"Since we're going to get Shawn's things, and we'll be right back, do you think that you could watch J.T. until we get back?" Bo asked, "I mean if it's not any trouble or anything."

"Sure, it's no trouble," Brady replied.

"We'll be back in a few minutes, we just need to get a few things of Shawn's."

"Hey, Dad, you and Mom don't have to come back if you don't want to.

I'm just going to get a few things to do me tonight and in the morning. We'll get everything else tomorrow."

"That's a good idea, I really could use some rest. We'll just take J.T. with us and we'll see you tomorrow," Bo said. 

"I'm not going with you, honey, not unless you want me too," Belle said kissing Shawn on the cheek. "Don't forget my purse, I must have left it at your house."

"OK, I'll be back. I love you!"

"Be careful."

"Don't worry, I will."

"And don't forget my purse," Belle said as he closed the door, Shawn, Bo, Hope, and J.T. left, and soon Shawn was back.

"Honey, I'm home!" Shawn announced as he walked into Belle's room. Belle was sound asleep, lying on the bed, the television on, no blanket covering up her bare legs. He pulled the cover over her and crawled into the bed beside his wife. 

"I love you, Belle Brady. I'll always love you, and our two little creations," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too, Shawn Brady, and our two babies."

TO BE CONTINUED.....


	3. Chapter 3

A WONDERFUL LIFE FOR THE BRADY'S ~~~~ CHAPTER 3

"Good morning, honey," Shawn said as Belle woke up. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Good morning, baby," she said sleepily, getting up and heading for the bathroom. Morning sickness had hit. Shawn lay still waiting for Belle to come back from the bathroom. She entered the bedroom and laid down beside Shawn.

"How is my baby?" he asked her as he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Not too good. Don't get me wrong, I love having these babies inside me, but morning sickness is not the best thing in the world," she said as she rolled over next to him.

"I love you, Belle, and if I could carry those babies I would."

"Yeah right. You wouldn't carry two babies around if you had too, at least not in yourself!" she said laughing as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"You know me too well Mrs. Brady. You still can't believe that we created life can you?"

"No, Shawn, I can't believe it."

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in," Belle said as the door opened.

"Good morning! Breakfast is served," John said as Marlena handed Belle a tray and he handed Shawn a tray.

"Thanks, Mom, but you didn't have to do this. I can cook you know."

"I know, but it's your first night here and I thought you could use a little help."

"Well, don't get used to it. I'll be cooking soon at our own home and I need some practice."

"You mean you don't know how to cook? Oh no, what have I done? I married someone that can't cook!" Shawn said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Shawn Brady!" Belle said hitting him on the shoulder making him almost spill his orange juice. He leaned over and kissed her. 

"I know you can cook, or was I eating take-out for the past two months?" he said smiling at her.

"Well, we're going to go eat our breakfast, then we'll be back up to get your trays," Marlena said as she and John left the room. 

They finished their breakfast, and got in the shower. 

"I love you, Shawn," Belle said as she leaned on Shawn's bare chest. 

"I love you, too, and our two little creations," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, placed his hands on her stomach, and kissed her on the head. The two finished their shower and climbed out.

"So, are we going to see our new house today?" Belle asked as she put her clothes on.

"I guess, whatever you want to do."

"Ok, then that's what we'll do. I'm pretty sure Dad was going to place an offer on it this morning. We should know if we got it by about noon."

"Good, only two more hours."

"I hope we get it, Shawn. It's almost like my dream house. A white house with a picket fence, not to mention two stories, four bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a big kitchen. A perfect house for own new family. A little big though, it may seem too big at first, but when these two darlings come, it will be perfect, not to big, and not to little."

"The perfect house, with the perfect family."

"We will be the perfect family, Shawn Brady. The Brady Bunch, but without yours and mine, just ours. Oh, and no Alice! We don't need a maid. I'm going to be the perfect wife for you. I'll cook, clean, whatever, to be the perfect wife." 

"And I'll be the perfect husband for you," Shawn said as he kissed her. "Now let's take these trays downstairs and head off to get some of my things like I promised Mom I would."

"Ok," Belle said as she picked her tray up and headed out the door. Shawn followed behind her. 

The two left to get a few of his things.

"I have my cell phone, Dad. Call if you hear anything on our house."

"I will, don't worry."

Shawn and Belle headed for his house. They were just coming into the room at 12:05 when her phone rang. 

"Hello."

"Belle, it's your father."

"Hey, Dad, did you hear anything yet?"

"Yes," he said as he held his breath.

"And did we get it?"

TO BE CONTINUED.....


	4. Chapter 4

A Wonderful Life For The Brady's ~~~~ CHAPTER 4

"Well, we need to meet and discuss this," John replied.

"Ok...Where do you want to meet at?" Belle asked frightened that they may not have gotten the house.

"I guess we could meet..." John said calmly, "...at your NEW HOUSE!!!!!!" He said excitedly.

"We got it! Shawn, we got the house!!!" Belle screamed jumping into Shawn's arms and kissing him. "I'm so happy, I couldn't ask for more!"

"I know you are honey," Shawn said kissing her back. 

"I'm still here," John said.

"Oh, Dad I almost forgot. Well, we'll be right over."

"Ok, sweetheart," he said as he hung up the phone.

"We got it!" Belle said as she ran over and hugged her mother and father-in-law. "Let's go to our new house, Shawn."

"Ok, whatever you say. Mom, Dad, you coming?"

"We'll be right behind you," Bo said smiling as his son and daughter-in-law left.

They hurried to their new home. John and Marlena were waiting outside the door.

"We're here," Belle said running over to hug her mother and father.

"You ready to see it?" Marlena asked as she gave them the key. 

Together, they placed the key in the door and turned it slowly. Shawn opened the door as Belle started to go in.

"Wait," Shawn said pulling Belle to him. "We have to do this the right way," he said sweeping Belle off her feet.

"Shawn!" she screamed as he picked her up.

"What, I have to carry my wife over the threshold," he said grinning and kissing her.

"Shawn Douglas Brady, you're such a romantic," Belle said remembering their wedding night. He had placed rose petals covering and surrounding the bed.

"Oh, well, I know," Shawn said smiling. He stood her on the wood floor.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Our first visitors," Belle said as she opened the door. "Come in, "she said as she showed Bo, Hope, and J.T. into the house.

"Well, I see you two have a wonderful place here," Hope said hugging her son and daughter-in-law. 

"Let's explore!" Belle said as she led Shawn up the stairs. "Come on everybody!"

They went upstairs to find two bedrooms, and one bathroom.

"Perfect, a little big, but perfect," Belle said looking into each room.

"I agree, but soon the big house will change into a little house with the pitter patter of little feet," Shawn said smiling at Belle.

"I want to have a big family, Shawn, not just these two," she said as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Me too, baby, and we will. I always wanted to have a big family someday, and now I will," he said holding her close to him. 

They headed back downstairs to explore the rest of the house.

"Well, I need to get to work," Bo said as he gave the newlyweds a hug.

"And J.T. has ball practice," Hope said as she hugged them too.

"Bye," J.T. said as he hugged Shawn. J.T. put his hand on Belle's stomach.

"Bye little nephews," he said as he wrapped his arms around Belle.

"So, you want nephews? Come on, J.T., we're going to be late."

"Bye," Belle and Shawn said as they left.

"We're going to leave, too," Marlena said as she hugged them. 

"I'll see you after while. Goodbye!"

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. We'll be over in a few minutes," Belle said as her father hugged her.

"Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Black," Shawn said as John and Marlena left.

TO BE CONTINUED....


	5. Chapter 5

A Wonderful Life For the Brady's~~~~CHAPTER 5

"Finally, our own house," Shawn said as he looked around the rather empty living room. "This is a big house," he said as his eyes got bigger.

"Soon, it won't be. Once we move our things in, and in about seven months, it won't seem as big. We'll have our own family to make our own memories with," Belle said as she hugged her husband.

"And we do intend to have a big family. I always wanted a big family, being an only child for all those years," Shawn said wrapping his arms around Belle and kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Yes, Shawn, we will have a big family," Belle said looking around the room, imagining how the house would be with children. "Well, I believe we might need to go get a few things, if we intend on staying here tonight, ...not to mention a bed." 

"Yeah, I'm not sure the floor would be a great place to sleep," Shawn said as he took the key out of his pocket.

"I can't wait to move in," Belle said looking around as she went out the door.

"Me either, baby, me either," Shawn said closing the door and locking it. 

They headed over to the Blacks's house first, to get Belle's things and to thank John again for the house. They walked in to find Belle's bed in parts downstairs and three moving men in the living room.

"Why is my bed down here?" Belle asked, looking at her mother who was pouring the men some lemonade at the bar.

"We thought you might like to have it in your house. The moving truck is outside ready to put your things in. Once we have Belle's things in, we'll send it to your house, Shawn," Marlena said looking at her daughter and son-in-law.

"Thanks, Mom," Belle said as she hugged her mother.

"You should really thank your father, he's the one that called these men at the last minute." 

"Thank you so much, Dad," Belle said as she hugged her father and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome, sweetie," John said hugging and kissing her back.

"So, let's get this moved," Belle said as she looked at Shawn. "Get to it!"she said kiddingly as she hit him on the shoulder. 

Two of the men picked up the heavy headboard and followed another out the door. The other two men (Brady and Shawn) picked up the footboard and carried it out the door as Belle and Marlena ran up the stairs to pack Belle's things. 

Most of her things were still in the suitcases, considering the fact that she hadn't had any time to unpack, finding the right time to tell their parents, and getting living situations planned out.

"Well, we won't have much to pack up," Marlena said as she opened the closet to find all of Belle's suitcases neatly stacked in the floor of the closet.

"No, and I'm kind of glad I didn't unpack anything," Belle said as she pulled a suitcase out and started to place it where the bed was, thinking the bed was still there. When she felt no force under the suitcase, she laughed and sat it down on the floor and flung it open. Marlena laughed as Belle threw her things into the suitcase. 

"Belle, it would help if you folded them," Marlena said as she pulled the clothes out and folded them. 

"You definitely know more about this than I do," Belle said gathering her things off the night stand. She placed the things beside her mother on the floor as Marlena placed everything into the suitcases. Belle went into the bathroom and gathered her things and placed them in her travel bag. She grabbed a box and placed some of her things she had left there when she went to college in it.

"I remember moving you in here," Marlena said as she glanced around the room. "I remember Mimi helping you put these posters on your walls, and watching you put my make-up on..."

"Yeah, I remember that," Belle said as she hugged her mother. They finished packing up the things as the men entered the room and helped carry the suitcases to the car, and the boxes to the moving truck. They all headed out the door, and Shawn and Belle headed for the Brady house. Shawn packed up his few things that he hadn't unpacked and they headed to their new house to unpack. John, Marlena, Brady, Bo, Hope, and J.T.joined them. The families unpacked Belle and Shawn's belongings and moved all the furniture in.

"Just leave everything in here for tonight, it's getting late," Belle said as the men carried the furniture into the living room. "Chloe and Mimi are coming over tomorrow, and they're going to help us arrange everything. You'll can come back, too," Belle said as she looked at everyone.

"Ok, just tell us what time," Bo said with a sigh of relief, not wanting to move furniture tonight.

"Let's say 10:30. I'll get some doughnuts or something, and some coffee,"Shawn said.

"Then 10:30 it is," John said as he and Marlena turned to leave.

"We'll see you tomorrow," they said as everyone headed out the door.

"Bye!"

TO BE CONTINUED.......


	6. Chapter 6

A Wonderful Life For The Brady's ~~~~ Chapter 6  
  
7 Months and A Kabillion Cravings Later....  
  
Belle sat, holding her two babies she had delivered only hours ago. Shawn   
stood close by watching his new family.  
  
"I love you, Shawn Brady," Belle said as she looked at her husband.  
  
"I love you, too," Shawn said as he sat on the edge of the bed, and Belle   
handed him their son. He lended over and kissed her. "You know, there's only   
one problem with these two..."  
  
"What? I checked, they have all the right parts..." Belle asked scared.  


"Don't get scared," he said laughing at Belle. "They just haven't got names   
yet."  
  
"Oh," Belle said relieved. "We can take care of that," Belle said taking out   
the piece of paper in the drawer beside the hospital bed. "Let's see, we   
have two boys names and two girls names," Belle said handing Shawn the   
paper. "You pick his name and I'll pick her's."  
  
"Okay, let's see... Dalton Andrew Brady or Matthew Douglas Brady?" Shawn   
asked his wife.  
  
"Well, Dalton Andrew was my choice, but you pick," Belle said looking at her   
husband.  
  
"I guess that's it then, considering you gave birth to him," Shawn said  
smiling at Belle. He looked down at his son in his arms. "Dalton Andrew,   
that's your name," he said bringing him closer to him.  
  
"Well, I guess he's gonna be Daddy's little buddy," Belle said smiling at   
the two. "Racheal Marie, I guess it's me and you."  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
John and Marlena entered the room, carrying two teddy bears, John was   
carrying the one with a blue bow, and Marlena the pink one.  
  
"I can't believe it, we're grandparents!" Marlena said as she walked over   
and stood beside Belle, John followed. They bent down and kissed Belle's   
forehead.  
  
"Do you want to hold your granddaughter?" Belle asked her mother.  
  
"I'd love too," Marlena said as she bent over and took the baby from Belle's   
arms.  
  
"And, I guess you want to hold your grandson?" Shawn asked John.  
  
"Nothing would make me happier," John said as he walked to the other side of   
the bed and held his grandson. "So, what's your name, big boy?"  
  
"He's Dalton Andrew," Belle said pointing to her son. "And she's Racheal   
Marie," she replied pointing to her daughter.  
  
Shawn placed his arm around Belle and held her close.  
  
"So, where are my niece and nephew?" Brady said as he peeked through the   
open doorway. He entered the hospital room, holding Chloe's hand.  
  
"Hey, Brady!" Belle said as Brady stepped closer and handed her a bouquet of   
flowers.  
  
Chloe followed him and gave her best friend a hug.  
  
"Well, we're gonna go out in the waiting room so it won't be so crowded.   
We'll see you later," Marlena said as she and John handed the babies over to   
Chloe and Brady.  
  
"Aren't they just so sweet?" Chloe said looking at her fiance. The two had   
gotten engaged a month earlier.  
  
"She's Racheal Marie," Belle said pointing to the baby in Chloe's arms.   
"And he's Dalton Andrew," she said pointing over to her son in Brady's arms.  
  
Just then, Bo, Hope, and J.T. walked through the door. J.T. carried two   
small bears in his hands. As he rushed over to Shawn, Shawn reached down   
and put him in his lap. "Here, these are for the babies. I picked them   
out, all by myself," J.T. said handing the bears to Belle.  
  
"Let's see if they like them," Belle said as Brady reached her Dalton, and   
Chloe put Racheal in her other arm.  
  
J.T. held the bears in front of the babies as they both cooed at their   
presents. "They like 'em! They like 'em!" J.T. said smiling.  
  
"It looks like you could use your rest," Hope said. "J.T. just wanted to   
come and see the babies. We'll see you tomorrow," Hope said as she walked   
over and kissed the babies on their heads.  
  
"Bye," Bo said as he hugged his son and picked up J.T. "Bye, Belle."  
  
"Bye, babies," J.T. said as they walked out of the room.  
  
"We're gonna go, too. Chloe's got me picking out flowers for the wedding   
tomorrow," Brady said as he looked gloomily at Chloe.  
  
Chloe nudged him. "Bye," she said as they walked out the door.  
  
The nurses came in and put the babies in their beds. "Would you like them   
to stay in here a little longer, or would you like me to put them back in   
the nursery?"  
  
"As much as I hate it, I'm really tired, and I think it would be best if   
they were in the nursery, or else I'll be up all night looking at them,"   
Belle said smiling at her babies.  
  
The nurses pushed the babies into the nursery.  
  
"So," Shawn said, "how's the new mother?"  
  
"I'm great, just a little tired," Belle said laying over on Shawn. "Stay   
right here tonight."  
  
"Anything," he said as he kissed her on the head.  
  
He sat there, watching his wife sleep most of the night. When he did fall   
asleep, he was soon awaken, thinking about his son and daughter that Belle   
had brought into this world.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

A Wonderful Life For The Brady's ~~~~ Chapter 7

Belle woke up and looked around.

"Shawn," Belle said looking around the hospital room. He was nowhere in sight. 

"Knock! Knock!" Shawn said entering the room, followed by two nurses bringing in the babies. They placed the babies in Shawn's arms and left. "I thought I'd let these two wake you up, but I see you're already awake," he said walking over to the bed and placing Racheal in Belle's arms.

"So, when do we get to take these two home?" Belle asked.

"Today, I've signed the release papers and we're free to go as soon as you're ready," Shawn said sitting down on the bed beside of her.

"I'll get ready right now," Belle said placing the baby in Shawn's free arm. "I can't wait to get these two home and show them their room." 

She got up and soon she was ready to go. They put the babies in the carriers and left for home.

"Welcome home, babies!" Shawn exclaimed as he opened the door and carried in Dalton. Belle followed with Racheal.

Soon everyone was gathered at the house to welcome home the new babies. Belle and Shawn sat on the sofa holding the babies and J.T. sat in the middle and watched the babies silently.

"Can I hold one? Please?!" J.T. asked with excitement. "Please?" he pleaded.

Belle looked down at him. How could she refuse a little boy looking up at her with puppy dog eyes? "Okay," she said, "but only for a minute. And you have to be very careful."

"I will! I will!" he exclaimed.

Belle gently placed Racheal in J.T.'s arms and held on to her. "Keep her head raised."

"Oh, how sweet," everyone said.

Racheal began crying and as if one cue, so did Dalton.

"I think they're both due for a change," Belle said as she took the baby from J.T.'s arms. "Come on, Shawn. Let's get these two changed. We'll be right back."

Shawn and Belle took the babies into the nursery decorated in pastels. Two white cribs sat in two corners, one with baby blue crib sheets, the other with pale pink. Two white rocking chairs sat in between the cribs, and a changing table was on one side of the room.

"So, how are you feeling?" Shawn asked his wife.

"A little tired," Belle replied yawning. "I've been waiting to do that ever since they came."

Shawn laughed at her and reached over to kiss her. They changed the babies and went back into the living room.

"We've all decided that you need some rest, Belle. So, we're all gonna go," Marlena said as everyone got up to leave.

"You have no idea," Belle said laughing.

Everyone said their good-byes and left.

"I think they need a nap as much as I do," Belle said as she took Racheal into the nursery. Shawn followed with Dalton.

They each sat in a rocking chair and rocked the babies to sleep. Soon the babies and Belle were asleep. Shawn picked Dalton up and gently woke his wife up, kissing her on the cheek. 

"Let's go get you into a bed so you can sleep better," Shawn said as Belle looked up at him. He took the baby from her arms and carried the two babies into the bedroom as Belle followed. She laid down on the bed, and Shawn kissed her softly on the forehead. He covered her up and laid down beside her and watched her sleep. 

An hour later...

Belle awake to the sound of a baby crying. She looked over at her sleeping husband. She went over to the bassinet and picked up Dalton. 

"Is Mommy's boy hungry?" she asked holding him. "We'll go get you a bottle right now."

Shawn slowly sat up in the bed and watched his wife and son. He walked over behind her, put his arms around her, and gently kissed her on the head. 

"I'll go get that," he said.

"Make it two, I have a feeling Racheal should be waking up soon too," Belle said turning around to kiss him.

"I'll be right back."

Shawn came back into the room just as Racheal was beginning to cry.

"I told you," Belle said looking at him.

He reached her a bottle and picked Racheal up and sat beside Belle on the bed. Belle looked over at him and smiled. 

"I could stay like this forever," she said reaching over to kiss him.

"Me too," Shawn said kissing her.

After a while both babies had finished their bottles and been burped. They were both sound asleep in their parents arms. Belle looked over at the clock.

"We better be getting ready if we're going over to the pub for dinner," she said. 

"I'll go get ready now, and when I get finished, you can," Shawn said placing Racheal in her bassinet.

"Okay, but don't you think we should bath the babies first?" Belle asked getting up to put Dalton in the other bassinet.

"That may be a good idea," Shawn said. "I'll go get the bath ready and I'll be right back." He left the room and went into the nursery to get the babies's clothes and towels.

All four were ready and now they headed out to the car. They put the babies in the car seats and headed to the pub to celebrate with their families.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, here's what I'm gonna do... I'm gonna skip through some more time. The twins are now 3.

A Wonderful Life For The Brady's ~~~~ Chapter 8

"Momma! Momma! Bubby pushed me!" Racheal cried running to her mother.

"Dalton Andrew!" Belle sighed, trying to pick up Racheal with her full term pregnant belly sticking out. She finally gave up. "Come over her and sit beside Mommy you two."

"But Momma, Sissy took my blocks," Dalton pleaded with tears falling from his eyes.

"Dalton, you have to share," Belle said looking down at her son who looked back to her with puppy dog eyes. 

"Honey, I'm home!" Shawn said entering the children's playroom.

Belle got up and ran out of the room crying. 

"Kids, stay right here. Don't move a muscle!" Shawn said pointing a finger at Racheal and Dalton.

Shawn followed Belle into the bedroom where she was lying on the bed crying. "What's the matter, Perfect Girl?" he asked going to over behind her and kissing her on the cheek.

"I think we're having our baby," Belle said crying.

"What?!" Shawn asked surprised. "I'll call Brady and Chloe and get them to come watch the kids."

He hurried to call Brady and Chloe on their cell phone. 

"Hello," Chloe answered.

"Hey, can you watch the twins? Belle's gonna have the baby!" Shawn said quickly.

"Yeah, just bring 'em with you to the hospital. Mimi's having her baby, too!" Chloe said.

"What? We'll be right there," Shawn said, hanging up the phone. "Mimi's having her baby too, so Brady and Chloe are at the hospital. Let's get you to the car."

Shawn helped Belle sit up. "Here, call your parents," he said handing her the phone.

She called her parents and they rushed to the hospital.

Racheal held onto her mother's right hand while Shawn held onto her left hand, helping her to the hospital doors. Dalton held Shawn's other free hand. Brady met them at the door and took Dalton and Racheal into the waiting room where Chloe was sitting, holding Jacob, her sleeping one year old. 

Shortly after they had registered, Belle was in the delivery room screaming at her husband. 

"Never again will I let you touch me Shawn Douglas Brady!" she screamed at him. "I know I said it last time, but I mean it this time!"

Shawn just looked at her and smiled. 

"Here's your new baby girl," Dr. Craig Wesley said handing Belle her baby.

She looked down at her newborn baby and began to cry tears of joy. She looked up at Shawn and smiled.

Soon, Belle was in her private room when they wheeled in another new mom.

"Mimi!" Belle said looking over at her.

Two nurses followed Mimi bringing in her baby and Belle's new baby. Philip and Shawn followed behind the babies. 

"So, how are the new mothers?" Philip asked, walking over to stand beside his wife.

"Great," Mimi said as one of the nurses placed her new baby boy in her arms.

"And you Belle?" Philip asked. 

"Amazing," Belle said, looking down at her daughter. "Meems, you don't mind if Dalton and Racheal come in for a minute, do you?"

"No, of course not," she said. The twins had been barely over two years old when they were the flower girl and ring bearer at Mimi and Philip's wedding, and, with a little help from their parents (who were best man and maid of honor), they were the cutest flower girl and ring bearer.

"Shawn, please go get 'em... pleeeeeeeeeease," Belle pleaded, looking up at Shawn with puppy dog eyes. 

"Oh, you know the secrets to my heart," Shawn smiled, gently kissing her on the head. He went out of the room and soon returned with the twins, Belle's parents, his parents, Mimi's parents, and Philip's.

"Come sit beside Mommy," Belle said looking at her little boy and girl.

"Daaaddy!" Dalton summoned. Shawn placed him on the bed beside his mother.

"Um.. Excuse me," Racheal said with an attitude.

"Sorry, sorry," Shawn said placing Racheal beside her mother. "Just like her mother," Shawn kidded.

"Take that back right now," Belle said smiling over at him.

"Aww..." Mimi said looking over at Belle. "You two have a perfect little family."

Belle looked over at Mimi. "And you three would make the perfect family portrait," she complimented, looking over at the three. The new little boy had his father's eyes and his mother's smile. "So, Meems, what's his name?"

"Andrew Michael," Mimi replied. "And what's her name?"

"Emily Elizabeth," she replied.

Their parents soon left to go home, taking the twins with them to get some rest. Shawn and Philip had fallen asleep, holding their wives hands, leaving Belle and Mimi to have one of their infamous girl talks until finally, they both fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	9. Chapter 9

I aged the kids some more. You just really can't do nothing much with babies. The twins are now 4, Jacob (Chloe and Brady's son) is 2, and Andrew and Emily are 1. 

A Wonderful Life For The Brady's ~~~~ Chapter 9

"Hello," Belle said answering the door carrying Emily who was sleeping on her shoulder. "Come on in."

"Hey," John and Marlena said as they walked in. 

"My, you look beautiful tonight," John said as he kissed his daughter on the head.

"Thanks, Dad! I'm glad you two could come over and watch the kids," Belle said. "We've been planning this night for weeks now."

Shawn and Belle, Philip and Mimi, and Brady and Chloe had been planning a special night ever since Andrew and Emily had been born. They just hadn't been able to get Mimi and Belle to leave their two babies. The six were having dinner at Tuscany and then going their separate ways. Victor had been gracious enough to allow them to have the limousine that would pick the girls up at seven o'clock and drop them off at their separate locations after dinner.

"Mimi and Chloe should be here any minute now," Belle said. "They were gonna drop the boys off before they came here."

Belle heard the doorbell ring and went to open it.

"Hey guys, come on in," she said as she opened the door to Mimi and Chloe.

John and Marlena took the children and left for the penthouse.

"You all look so pretty," Mimi said looking at the two girls.

"Thanks, Meems! You don't look so bad yourself," Belle said hugging Mimi.

"What are you talking about?" Mimi asked. "I look like a cow! Andrew's a year old, and I still haven't lost this baby fat!"

"Meems, I don't think you should be worrying about that after what you told us the other night," Chloe said.

"I guess your right," Mimi replied.

They heard the doorbell ring and all three ran to the door like three teenagers. 

"Ladies, I'll be your chauffeur for tonight," the gentleman said as he held out his arm to motion to the limousine. "Are you ladies ready?"

"Just let us get our shawls," Belle said as the three got their shawls and headed for the limousine.

The chauffeur opened the door for the three ladies and got into the driver's seat. "Wait," he said. "I was instructed to make you wear these blindfolds until we arrive at our destination," he said handing the three girls their blindfolds. He then turned around and began driving.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Sorry about the chapter being so short, but I didn't want it to be too long, and I wanted to fit the rest of the night into 3 separate chapters, hopefully. I may change my mind by the time I write them though. We'll just have to wait and see.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, I'm gonna do a chapter for all three couples. I'm saving the best for last though.

A Wonderful Life For The Brady's ~~~~ Chapter 10

The three girls sat in the back of the limousine giggling like three teenagers. Suddenly, the limousine came to a halt and the door opened as someone reached in, put their hand over Mimi's mouth, and helped her out of the car. The door shut and the limousine was off.

Philip slowly removed his hand from over Mimi's mouth and look off her blindfold.

"Philip!" Mimi shrieked looking around at the candlelit picnic in front of her.

"Surprise," Philip said as he kissed her gently on the lips. "You do realize what today is, don't you?"

"Yes," Mimi said as she thought back seven years ago to that night Philip had admitted his true feelings towards her. "How could a girl forget the first time the love of her life told her that he loved her?"

"And I still do," Philip said. "I still love you, Miriam Kiriakis, and I always will." 

"I love you too," Mimi said looking at him and smiling.

He pulled her towards him as they kissed. They both sat down on the blanket Philip had laid down on the grass. He took out a bottle of champagne and started to pour some into the glass beside her.

"Um... Honey, I think I'm gonna have to pass on that," Mimi said as she waved her hand motioning him to stop.

"Why? You've never passed up champagne before. What's the matter?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I was gonna wait until later to tell you, but I guess I can't wait any longer. Honey, we're having a baby!" Mimi exclaimed.

"What?!" Philip asked. He stood up and helped her up also. "That's so great!" he said as he kissed her. 

"I know," Mimi said kissing him back.

Mimi and Philip laid down on the blanket, Mimi's head on Philip's chest and his hand on her stomach, as they looked at the stars. 

"You know," he said. "This was the how we laid that first night we found out you were pregnant the first time."

"I know," Mimi replied, "but one thing's missing."

"And what would that be?" Philip asked.

Mimi moved closer to his neck and nestled her head in his neck. 

"This," she said as she sat up and pulled a wedding band out of her small, black purse.

Philip looked at her. "You do know that I can't wear that," he said.

"You can now," Mimi said. "I had it resized, and I got it back from the jeweler today. I just couldn't stand my handsome husband going around without the other women knowing that he is a married man."

"Mimi, you know they could never take me away from you," Philip replied. 

"I know, but I just wanted to make sure they knew," she smiled. "Now, let's do this right. Stand up," Mimi said standing up. She took the ring and Philip's left hand. "With this ring, I thee wed," she said remembering the day she had said those exact same words in front on their family and friends. A single tear dropped from her eye as Philip reached over to wipe it away with his thumb.

"Now you may kiss the bride," Philip said as he leaned in to kiss Mimi. Mimi kissed him back, passionately, as the two stood there dancing to the music playing on the c.d. player, all music from special points in their lives. Their wedding, their honeymoon, their first dance together, every song Philip could think of to fit onto one c.d.

~~~~~~~~~~

The limousine drove on until they stopped again and the door opened as a mysterious hand reached in and covered Chloe's mouth and helped her from the car.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	11. Chapter 11

A Wonderful Life For The Brady's ~~~~ Chapter 11

The limousine drove on until they stopped again and the door opened as a mysterious hand reached in and covered Chloe's mouth and helped her from the car.

The mysterious man walked Chloe into the auditorium where she and Brady had practiced so many times before she left for Julliard. The man left as the music from Chloe's favorite opera came on and Brady walked over to her and removed the blindfold. 

"Oh my goodness, Brady!" Chloe exclaimed as she looked around the auditorium to see candles and white lilies, her favorite flower. "I love you!"

"I love you, too," Brady said as he took her hand and led her up on stage. 

A small, white round table sat off to the side with a white lace table cloth and champagne glasses on either side. Candles sat in the middle of the table with lilies around them. 

"You see Chloe," Brady began, "I know you haven't been able to sing like you've wanted to in a long time, so what better present could I give you for our third anniversary than a stage and music for you to sing and be happy."

"Brady, I have a little something for you too," Chloe said. "You know how we discussed that we only wanted to have the one child so we could spoil him. Sorry to burst you bubble, but... I'm pregnant."

"Chloe, that's great! That's the best present you could've ever given to me!" Brady said as he picked her up and spun her around. "You do know we can spoil this one just as much as we have spoiled Jacob," he finished.

"I'm so glad you're happy about this. To think, I was afraid you wouldn't be happy," she smiled.

"I'm more than happy! I'm...I'm... well, words can't express what I'm feeling!" Brady exclaimed as he kissed her.

"Now, get up there and sing for me," Brady said as he motioned for her to go to the center of the stage.

"Brady, I'm not sure about this. I haven't sung opera in such a long time."

"But you can sing our song," Brady said as 'I Could Not Ask For More' by Sara Evans started playing. "I rather well I have to say. I listen to you sing it from outside the nursery door every night when you rock Jacob to sleep," Brady smiled.

"Oh my goodness, the things I do for you," Chloe laughed as she began to sing for him. 

Soon, she was no longer singing, instead, Brady was holding her close to him, dancing. He looked into her eyes and pulled her into a long, passionate kiss. They finally broke from the kiss, still holding each other.

"So, how about some food?" Brady asked Chloe.

"Sure, what are we having?"

"Your basic steak dinner," Brady said removing the covers from the plates. "You have your meat, your potatoes, your green beans, and of course, bread."

"I do hope you brought something else to drink besides champagne," Chloe said hopefully. 

"Of course, I know you're not a big champagne drinker, so I thought about that," he replied.

Brady finished eating and looked over at his wife who was still eating.

"Brady, you know I can't eat with you watching me," Chloe said noticing him.

"I know, but I just can't take my eyes off of you," he answered, leaning over to kiss her cheek. 

They stayed there for most of the night, singing, dancing, and talking, just the two of them.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, I guess I'm next seeing as I'm the only person left in the car," Belle said to herself as the limousine came to a sudden halt. Shawn opened the door and helped her out of the limousine as she felt her heels sink into the ground.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	12. Chapter 12

A Wonderful Life For The Brady's ~~~~ Chapter 12

"Well, I guess I'm next seeing as I'm the only person left in the car," Belle said excitedly to herself as the limousine came to a sudden halt. Shawn opened the door and helped her out of the limousine as she felt her heels sink into the ground.

"Where are we?" Belle asked, trying to maintain her balance.

"Guess," Shawn said steadying her. "I'm not taking off the blindfold until you guess."

"Well, let me think," Belle said as she felt a breeze blow through her hair. "Oh, I know, the lookout."

"Good job, Mrs. Brady," Shawn said in his best game show host voice. "You win a night alone with your husband stargazing and enjoying yourselves. Worry-free!" Shawn removed the blindfold from Belle as he kissed her.

"Now, follow me," Shawn said taking her hand and leading her to the back of the truck. The bed of the truck had a blanket spread on the floor with red rose petals sprinkled over it. A picnic basket sat in one corner.

"Shawn, you got your dad's truck," Belle said surprised.

"Yeah, I wanted everything to be just right for my Perfect Girl," Shawn said kissing her again.

Shawn helped Belle into the back of the truck and he got in beside her and laid down. 

"Shawn!" Belle said as he pulled her down to lay next to him as he kissed her. 

They laid there looking at the stars in each others arms until Shawn took his gaze from the stars and stared at Belle. She noticed him and looked over at him. She moved closer next to him as he pulled her into a long, passionate kiss. 

"I'm getting kind of hungry," Shawn said sitting up, pulling Belle with him. "Let's see what we have," he said pulling out various foods. "Pickles, sardines, pineapple, and of course, some normal food, just in case you haven't started having cravings yet," he said slyly.

"You know," Belle said looking surprised at him. 

"Yeah, I've known for about a week now. Dr. Wesley called and I talked him into calling back and not telling you that I knew. He strikes a hard bargain you know," Shawn said smiling.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Belle said, playfully hitting him on the shoulder. 

"What and miss the look on your face? Never," Shawn kidded, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"You know, I still remember the first time I told you I was pregnant, as I matter of fact, you passed out," Belle laughed.

"Yeah, I remember that. How could I forget having to be rushed to the hospital to have stitches after falling on the corner of the coffee table?" Shawn said rubbing the back of his head. "I do think I did a better job when you told me last time."

"I agree, I'm just glad we still had the place baby proof for the twins, or else you would've had to had stitches then too," Belle said smiling. "So, when Dr. Wesley called, did you pass out again?"

"Nearly, but he warned me to sit down ahead of time," Shawn answered.

"This little one will make four," Belle said placing her hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, and how many were you thinking of having?" Shawn asked.

"Well, I know we said we were gonna have six, but let's get real. I'm not going through this again," Belle said patting her stomach. "It does make a woman weak."

"Pleaaase," Shawn begged as he looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Only two more after this one."

"I'm not gonna fight with you tonight, so let's change the subject. Do you remember how we talked about how the house was so big when we first moved in?"

"Yeah," Shawn nodded, remembering.

"Well, it got small real quick," Belle said.

"I agree," Shawn said. "It's like you can read my mind because I talked to you dad the other day and he's gonna help us build on in the back. He just needs to know how many rooms we need."

"Well, I'm not sure about that, but if I win the discussion we had before, we only need one more bedroom so the kids each have their own room."

"Yeah, but if I win, we need three more rooms," Shawn said smiling.

"Oh, and we'll probably need another bathroom too," Belle replied.

The two of them continued their discussion until finally they got restless and laid down to look at the stars once more. Belle fell asleep in Shawn's arms and he watched her sleep peacefully.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	13. Chapter 13

A Wonderful Life For The Brady's ~~~~ Chapter 13

A Month Later...

"Honey, I'm home!" Shawn said coming through the front door of their house.

"In here!" Belle yelled from the children's playroom.

Shawn followed her voice and found her sitting in the middle of the floor with the three kids playing with their new train set. 

"Hi honey!" Belle said slowly rising from the floor. "My foot has fallen asleep," she said as her husband helped her up.

"How long have you been sitting there?" he asked her.

"Well, I guess since I brought them home from your parents's house around three. Why? What time is it?"

"It's about five thirty," Shawn said laughing.

"I guess that's why then," Belle smiled. "Let's go talk in the living room," Belle said motioning for him to go in front of her.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Sit down first," Belle said sitting down beside him. She turned around to look directly at him and he did the same. "I went to the doctor for my monthly visit today..."

"Yeah, how'd that go?" Shawn asked, interrupting her.

"Well, you know how you said you wanted six children and I said that I wanted this to be my last pregnancy," Belle said taking his hands in hers. "What I'm trying to say is that we're both getting what we wanted."

Shawn looked at her shocked. "Three... THREE!" Shawn exclaimed holding up three fingers.

"Yep, triplets," Belle said smiling.

Shawn just stared at her for a few seconds before passing out on to the couch.

A few minutes later Shawn groggily awoke.

"Shawn! Shawn!" Belle said shaking his face. "Good job, Mr. Brady!" Belle said smiling. "No need for stitches this time."

Shawn just looked up at her. "Three?" he asked smiling.

"Yep," Belle said leaning down to kiss him. 

"So that means we both win, but we're still gonna need three more rooms," Shawn said as he sat up. "I'll call John later and tell him."

~~~~~~~~~~

Over At Philip and Mimi's House...

"Hey honey," Philip said coming down the stairs to find Mimi had just walked in. 

"Hey," she said smiling at him. 

He walked over to her and kissed her. "So, how did the doctor's appointment go?"

"Fine," she said dropping her bags and walking over to sit on the couch.

"What's the matter, baby?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing, just the fact that we're having two babies instead of one," Mimi replied with excitement in her voice.

"TWINS?!" Philip questioned.

"Yep, just found out today," Mimi said hugging him.

"That's great!" Philip said kissing her head.

"Momma! Momma!" Andrew cried from upstairs standing behind the gate that blocked the stairs.

"Mommy's coming," Mimi called as she got up. "Duty calls," she smiled at Philip. "I'll be right back."

She reentered the room carrying Andrew.

"He just had a bad dream. Didn't you?" she said looking at Andrew who was laying on her shoulder crying. He only nodded at her voice.

"Come to Daddy, Big Boy," Philip said reaching out for him. Andrew reached out for his dad as Mimi placed him in Philip's lap.

"I'm gonna go put the groceries up, but I'll be right back," Mimi said leaving the room.

She returned later to find Philip asleep in his recliner holding Andrew who only looked up at his mother when she entered the room.

Mimi took Andrew out of his arms and covered Philip up. "I think you've wore Daddy out today, Andy."

"Daddy sleeeepy," Andrew replied.

"Yeah. How about you and me go fix supper? Do you wanna do that?"

"Chicken."

"Ok, chicken it is," Mimi said, disappearing into the kitchen carrying Andrew.

Philip awoke to find himself covered up and neither Andrew or Mimi was anywhere in sight. He heard Mimi in the kitchen talking. He slowly crept into the kitchen and when Andrew saw him, he put his finger over his mouth motioning for Andrew to be quiet. Andrew did the same, mocking his father. Philip walked over behind Mimi and put his hands around her waist. He nuzzled his mouth into her neck and kissed her neck. 

"Philip," Mimi said, dropping the salad fork into the salad bowl and spinning around.

Philip pulled Mimi into a long kiss.

"No no," Andrew said pointing at his mother and father.

Mimi pulled away from her husband. "He's right. We shouldn't be doing this in front of him. Well, dinner's ready, but let's tell Andy before we eat."

"Ok," Philip said turning around to look at his son.

"Andy," Andrew said pointing at himself.

"Big Boy, you remember how you're gonna have a little brother or sister? Well, you're gonna have two brothers or sisters," Philip said holding up two fingers, realizing Andrew probably didn't realize what he was saying.

They sat down at the table, one happy family. As Philip looked at Mimi, their eyes locked for a short moment until Andrew threw a green bean and hit his father. 

"That's it Big Boy! Tickle Time!" Philip said leaning over to tickle his son as Mimi smiled at their happy family.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	14. Epilogue

A Wonderful life For The Brady's ~~~~ Epilogue

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted as Shawn and Belle entered the large room. Rachael and Dalton handed them a scrapbook. 

"Thank you!" Belle said as she held Shawn's hand and went over to sit down. She quickly began flipping through the pages slowly to capture all the memories that filled the small book.

"Granny, will you tell me about these pictures?" Alex, one of their great-grandchildren, said.

"Oh, Shawn, do you remember this? All these picture's on these two pages are from the day we told our parents, your great-great-grandparents, that we were married."

A couple hours passed as the families sat around reminiscing about the past.

"Granny, look what I made you and Papaw Shawn!" Zach, another great-grandchild, said as he ran over to show them the heart made out of construction paper and said "I LOVE YOU GRANNY AND PAPAW SHAWN!". A picture of Zach was pasted in the middle. 

"This is so beautiful," Belle said reaching down to kiss Zach on the head.

"It is. How about I tell you about my mom and dad's 50th anniversary party?" Shawn said. "Come over here with me."

Everyone conversed, talking about the past, the future, and the present. Belle sat in her chair looking through the pages of the scrapbook her children had made her. She thought about the best times and how they made it through the worst times, sometimes making the worst times the best times. 

~~~~~~~~~

This is it. Sorry this chapter is so short, but it's the last one. Hope you liked my fanfic! Please read + review!


End file.
